


The Four Worlds- Blazing Stars

by blue_dragonfly, TillyJellyfishFox713 (blue_dragonfly)



Series: The Four Dimensions [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abandonment, Conflict, Constellations, F/F, F/M, Forests, Friendship, Hurt, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Ocean, Original Character-centric, Original Universe, Outer Space, Sibling Bonding, Stars, Team Bonding, War, powers, zodiacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/blue_dragonfly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_dragonfly/pseuds/TillyJellyfishFox713
Summary: The world is ready for it's next line of heroes, the 24 chosen ones. A specific type of star, during the time of 24 years, explodes into 24 pieces and two pieces fall every zodiacs season on a random year with no overlapping, just two people per zodiac. The pieces collide with the spirits hanging around in the air and that special spirit fills the unborn baby in a mother’s stomach.Universe just happens to be one along with her twin sister, Galaxy, and her two older sisters, Infinity and Lunar. And everything was fine. Just the four of them, together.But, when the blood moon shows itself, that is when fate will force all 24 people to meet, slowly.Now, it's Universe, Galaxy, Lunar, and Infinity's job to find 19 people and bond together to save the world. No big deal. It happens every 24 years so no pressure, right?Wrong. Lot's of pressure. And Universe is stuck in the middle of it all.-  -   -   -   -   -   -   -   -Hey guys! This is part of a bigger series. Ok?I hope you enjoy this! This does include the zodiacs (the star signs). I actually enjoy writing this so this will have fast updates, I hope.Bye!GabbyP.S. pls leave kudos and enjoy!!!!!





	1. The Soul of An Asteroid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for clicking on this! I hope I don't let you guys down with my crappy writing. 
> 
> Anyway, some few things before we start (well technically you could skip this, so...):
> 
> \- By zodiacs I mean the star signs like Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Saggitarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pisces. Not the movies or show or whatever. 
> 
> -This is connected to The Four Seasons. I won't be saying anything else.
> 
> \- If you have read The Four Seasons, Universe is NOT Autumn. No. They are technically based of the same person (me) but I changed that. Ok?
> 
> -To explain something, the star slowly breaks in the peroid of 24 years and so the old chosen ones will finish up what they're doing and so on the next 24 year mark, all the new chosen ones will be ready. Understand? Comment if you don't. So Universe and Galaxy were born on the nine year mark (making them both 15), Lunar was born on the seven year mark (making her 17) and Infinity was bon on the four year mark (making her 20)
> 
> \- Please enjoy as well! And leave kudos or bookmark or comment, whatever :)

The universe was gigantic and large and huge. 

People were often scared of space and what would happen out there in the non-oxygen void. Some wondered if it went on forever with only stars surrounding you while others believed alternate dimensions were waiting out there. Most, though, were frightened at the feeling of leaving Earth, where they knew they were safe, and out to somewhere where they could die from the simplest mistake. 

But 24 people, chosen by the 12 zodiac signs each 24 years (two people for each zodiac), thought leaving their home that was a mess, was a miracle and couldn't wait to leave. They wanted to figure out the secrets that were hiding beyond our “perfect” little world. They needed to feel freedom, real freedom. And Universe just happened to be one of those people along with her sister, Galaxy, and her two other “sisters”, Infinity and Lunar.

Galaxy called it a coincidence that their names connected with space but Universe said it was fate that named them, not their parents. Their parents didn’t get to take credit after abandoning them when they were just babies. Just disappearing. All the two girls had were two blankets, one saying ‘Galaxy’ and the other with ‘Universe’, wrapped around each other, both sound asleep. And that was how Infinity and Lunar found their adopted younger siblings. 

The two sisters don’t remember their parents and to be honest, Galaxy isn’t bothered that much, the only thought that haunts her is why did they leave? Was she not good enough? Did she cry way too much? That was what Lunar told her, that she wailed throughout the day and into the night and only stopped if she could see the stars. Maybe her parents didn’t figure that out and just dumped her? But why was Universe left as well? Both of them knew Universe barely cried when she was younger and slept peacefully with or without the stars shining on her. But, the two girls were completely different for being twins. 

It was expected for one zodiac sign to choose two people or twins each five years but the year Galaxy and Universe were born, which was on the nine year mark (making them 15 on the 24th year), two zodiac signs each choose one of the two, so the twins had different zodiac signs. Cancer- the 4th sign, the ‘crab’- choose Universe but Gemini- the 3rd sign, the ‘twins’- picked Galaxy. It was funny, because the two were supposed to both be born on June 13, but with Cancer, who gets attached to people too easily, wouldn’t let Universe go. So, thus resulting in the mother of the girls having to wait multiple weeks until Cancer let Universe go on July 2. So, the two twins were born on June 13 and July 2. Galaxy was the oldest, technically, but Universe soon grew into that position after she grew at least 2 inches above Galaxy. Galaxy was more than happy to let Universe do that, she was no leader even if her sign was supposed to be.

Their signs showed a lot through them. Universe was very emotional, the slightest thing could set her off into laughter, tears, or anger, and you never knew which one it would be. But, she was also very quiet and her thoughts and daydreaming filled her head most of the day. She was very challenging to deal or live with. Galaxy, was a whole nother problem. She loved attention, if it was eating breakfast or having the lead in a play, she always showed her best self. Galaxy’s “bad” side was terrifying or some would say horrifying. It was pretty shocking to be in the same room with her if it happened. She would go from being self-centered to ‘could kill you with one finger and will not hesitate’. Universe didn’t mind that though for she would just reply with some snarky comment that would send both the girls into laughter, sometimes followed with Infinity and Lunar, making their family whole. 

But it all fell apart as soon as it was put together. Universe sometimes wondered if the bonds made with each other were even worth it, but she knew the answer herself. Everyone knew that when the blood moon rises on a random night on the 24 year, the 24 chosen ones would soon be meeting each other which would bring them together, not apart. It was common for a few to have found one of their own already. Universe happened to be with four others of the chosen. 

Infinity was not very happy when the blood moon showed it self. Infinity was the oldest, being 20 (she was born on the fourth year), and since none of them had parents anymore, which was common for the chosen ones, Infinity took the role of being the mother. She was perfect for the position though her zodiac was a different story. Infinity was an Aries, the most hot-headed, fiery zodiac in the 12. Not very calm or patient. But Aries were leaders and fearless and not afraid. Infinity definitely appeared to be brave but inside she was scared. Scared she would mess up and her family would be in trouble and it would be all Infinity’s fault. Infinity though knew how to be a leader but also be funny which made her a perfect candidate for the motherly role even if she had some doubts.

Even if Infinity was not the best to be a mother figure, Lunar, who was 17 (she was born on the seventh year), was even worse. Yes, she was a water sign who were super caring and sweet and overprotective but Lunar was a Scorpio and they had a habit for being violent and secretive. Lunar fit the image of Scorpio perfectly. She couldn’t care less if the blood moon rose or if Universe accidently blew up their kitchen. She just didn’t care. Lunar wasn’t that bothered when the blood moon rose a few days before her birthday, stealing away all her spotlight. They even forgot her birthday. Lunar only shrugged. Lunar did have some good qualities though. She was very passionate and loyal and everyone gave her the job of trusting people for she could feel when someone was untrustworthy and Lunar was more right than wrong on her assumptions. The most important thing was that though Lunar and Infinity both had problems of their own, they found comfort in their family of four.

Universe had mixed feelings about the blood moon. Infinity said it was bad news while Galaxy wanted it to show more than ever while Lunar just didn’t care. Galaxy, though she was confident and hyper, she felt like she was too talkative and people found her annoying, but the chosen ones had to like her, right? Right? Galaxy also thought she would finally fit in somewhere since Lunar, Infinity, and Universe didn’t have her liveliness like she did. She could finally make some friends, not like she hated her family or she would ever leave her sister’s side. Maybe the other Gemini would be like her? Desiring the same things? She could only hope.

Infinity despised the blood moon, it was going to tear apart the four of them after all the hard work they had done to piece their bonds together, brick after brick, for it to come crumbling down. She didn’t want to lose her only family and neither did Lunar, though she didn’t show it. Both had the fear they would separate, even if they were all part of the chosen ones. Infinity couldn’t risk it again, not like before with her parents. Lunar couldn’t be left behind, not like she was when she was little, never again. They wanted to tell the twins to take it easy finding the other people like them, like us, ask them to promise not to leave their side.  
But, the two never brought it up, so it never got discussed. Maybe if it did, none of them would of left their house, Galaxy skipping along the road, way in front of the other three, eager to find another chosen one. Maybe she would of stayed by their side. Maybe she would of seen the car come hurtling down the street. Maybe Universe wouldn’t of failed to push Galaxy out of the way, resulting in both of them getting hit. Maybe the two wouldn’t be in the hospital. Maybe, if only, Lunar and Infinity had brought it up before. If only. Sadly, they could only dream, of a world with no mistakes, nobody being left behind, nobody getting hurt, of no chosen ones.

Universe had woke up first and to alarming news. She had mild asmeisa and so did her twin. It was shocking to learn there were some parts of you and your life that you were missing, that you don’t even know happened. The doctor said they’ll both get better and they’ll soon remember and everything will be okay. But after that horrific car crash, how could anything be okay. How could everything go back to normal where Universe would wake up last to find Infinity, Lunar, and Galaxy sitting at the table, all eating different cereals. Lucky Charms for Galaxy, plain Cornflakes for Lunar, and healthy raisin oats for Infinity. Universe would grab her box, Honey Nut Cheerios, take the seat beside Galaxy, and gobble down a bowl of cereal. How could life ever be the same? She knew it never would.

Universe was wrong. When Galaxy had woke up, the two were kept in the hospital for another month before let out. Some simple things they couldn’t remember like, what colour car did they have? Or, which room was there’s? The two seemed to forget and remember different memories but the two both knew they were chosen ones, knew what happened when they were younger, knew the usual people. But, they had missed a month of looking for other chosen ones. They should of found someone by now. But all they had were each other. And until now, that was enough. Until the blood moon. Until the car crash. Until… 

Their traditions, like Movie night on Saturday or Game night on Friday, stayed the same even though Galaxy forgot Lunar’s birthday and since they skipped it accidently, they threw her a late party. Lunar wouldn’t admit, but she was glad they went a bit extra for her. Of course, Universe burnt the cake causing them to order in pizza and eat it greedily. And that was nice for Lunar and Infinity. It was like nothing happened. But, something did and it teased them, in the back of their mind because even though everything stays right where you left it, it still changes ever so slightly. 

Another month had passed and grieving over the loss of memories and missing parts of you had finished but the regret and guilt still stays. Infinity had taken back her role as mother and forced everyone up so they can make a move on finding the rest of the chosen ones much to everyone’s dismay. Universe wasn’t ready. She felt like a baby fox, having to venture out of the den to the above world. But, Universe wasn’t a cub, she was 15 and had a special destiny different from others. She had a mission, a journey and she wasn’t going to fail it cause she ‘wasn’t ready’.  
They take a different path this time, avoiding the road were the incident happened, and Galaxy gets her perk back, realisation hitting her- they’re finding the rest of them. Galaxy thinks, maybe their the missing part of us? A tug, like a rope tied around her waist, pulls her in a direction but immediately it unravels from her waist like it was never there. But, Galaxy knows it was there. Always.

The task of finding someone is harder than it sounds. There are exactly 7.53 billion people on earth and four people are just gonna stumble along 20 other people that are specifically chosen? Like that’s going to happen. But it does. Every 24 years. And that doesn’t seize to amaze Universe. The reason for it is a specific type of star, during the time of 24 years, it explodes into 24 pieces and two pieces fall every zodiacs season on a random year with no overlapping, just two people per zodiac. The pieces collide with the spirits hanging around in the air and that special spirit fills the unborn baby in a mother’s stomach. Every child is told the same story and now that Universe looks at that story closely, it seems fake. Maybe it is fate that brings them together. A procephey, a legend, a destiny. Or a coincidence like Galaxy said. Yeah, just a coincidence. That’s all this is.

The day they bumped into a chosen one, none of them were ready. Of course they had decided where to look but none of them had thought of what to say when they find someone, if they find someone. The necklace hanging on their neck said it all. On the silver chain was a sea-goat pendant. The Capricorn symbol.

All the chosen ones were born with a necklace with their zodiac on it. The necklaces were different than other normal ones. Some people tried to recreate them to fool people into thinking their special and a chosen one but the necklaces Universe, Galaxy, Infinity, Lunar, and, whoever the heck this Capricorn was, wore had a magnetic pull to the other necklaces. But it wasn’t a magnetic pull, it was a magic pull. Connecting themselves to each other, binding their souls together.

That was what Galaxy had felt, that tug around her waist. It was pulling her toward this Capricorn. None of the others had gotten that same pull that she did. Her soul must be more attached to the Capricorn’s soul than the others. Maybe her soulmate? The Capricorn was kind of cute.

The Capricorn had blondish hair that ended under her armpits. Her eyes were a light blue and her nose crinkled up every so often. She seemed to have a total different personality than a Capricorn would normally have. This Capricorn resembled a mouse not a sea-goat or someone witty, more like someone who is quiet and sweet, like a Pisces. Can you get the wrong zodiac? Galaxy had heard of that all the time but for one of the chosen ones? Did Capricorn accidently choose this girl? Galaxy had so many questions but the others soon realised this was a chosen one and made their way toward her. 

The Capricorn noticed and didn’t move, implying that she was standing her ground. Her facial expression changed from a sweet, shy little girl to a cold-hearted woman. This was definitely a Capricorn. Galaxy took in how elegant she looked standing there, seeming cool but violent.

And then she spoke and Galaxy knew she was in love, “Whatever you want, leave me alone. I don’t have anything except brains and you can’t have that unless you want a fist to your face.” 

The words rolled of her tongue and Galaxy noted that she felt much more calmer if what the Capricorn had said wasn’t a threat to punch them in the face. Galaxy abruptly felt more confident and pushed the others out of the way and stood face-to-face with this Capricorn that could make her feel weak in the knees. She didn’t like feeling weak. It was time to show this Capricorn who’s boss.

“I am a chosen one and so are my friends, I could feel a magnetic pull towards you so I’m assuming you are also a chosen one. Plus, you do have a necklace like ours.” Galaxy felt proud in her words but as she stared into the eyes of the Capricorn, she saw something flicker, like her face changing back to the sweet, shy girl. But, then it was gone. 

The Capricorn’s shoulders slumped, “Oh, sorry. I felt a pull but one of my friends is a magician. Thought it was one of her tricks. Also, I assumed you guys were wanting something from me, it’s just a habit, sorry. You probably noticed my sign is a Capricorn but my name is Asteroid.”

Galaxy smiled brightly. The story was kind of ridiculous but it made up for the threaten the Capricorn, Asteroid, had given earlier. Galaxy stuck out her hand and replied, “Don’t worry, that’s fine. I’m a Gemini and my name’s Galaxy.” 

Asteroid hesitates to shake Galaxy’s hand but then does and seems to hold on longer than expected but she quickly let’s go. Universe observes that Asteroid isn’t very comfortable with hand shakes, or touch for that matter, and so she just states her sign and name, “Hi, sorry to scare you before. I’m a Cancer and you can call me Universe. And, yes, Galaxy and I are twins, and yes, we know that our names are a coincidence, and yes, we do have different birthdays.”

Asteroid raises her eyebrow then asks, “If you don’t mind me wondering, but how do you guys have different birthdays? Unless you’re born on the border of two signs or you guys are born on a cusp.”

Universe shakes her head, “No, Galaxy was born on June 13 and Cancer made me stay in the womb until it was Cancer’s season and I was born on July 2. So, technically Galaxy is older but she let’s me act the older sister part.”

 

Asteroid nods, understanding now, and turns to Lunar and Infinity. “Sup’, I’m Lunar and I am a Scorpio. Not related to either Galaxy or Universe or Infinity. Infinity is just an old friend of mine.”

“Old friend? You’ve known me for forever, you have no other friends!” Infinity yells at Lunar, angry she was mentioned as ‘just an old friend’. Realising her little outburst, Infinity blushes a bit then introduces herself. “My name is Infinity, not related to any of these pains. And, as you can see, I’m an Aries. Also, just to clear things up, I met Lunar at an orphanage and my family adopted her but then my family left leaving just us two. We soon found Universe and Galaxy abandoned alone and took them in and I raised them, not Lunar.”

“Ok, so, what do we do now?” 

Universe is the one who answers the question, “I think we’ve done enough searching today, we found one chosen one, just 19 more to go. If you don’t care, you can come back to our place if you want. We have a spare room. It would just be for tonight and tomorrow night? Maybe.”

Asteroid smiles, “That’s good, I’d be more than happy to leave my older sister, Evelyn, at home. She’s a Libra.” **(A/N yes, Evelyn is the same Evelyn as the one in The 4 Seasons, just hold onto that information)**

“Oof, you must live a crazy life.” Galaxy is the one to speak out this time, wincing at the fact that a Capricorn had to live with a Libra. Capricorns were more realistic while Libras were logical.

Asteroid chuckles at Galaxy’s comment and the group make their way back home, satisfied that they found at least one person. Well that was the case for Infinity, Galaxy, Lunar, and Universe. For Asteroid, she had found four other chosen ones on accident. 

But, all five of them could rest peacefully tonight. Hopefully they do sleep because they all have a big day tomorrow planned. They do have to find 19 more people. And though this first one was easy, the rest of them may not be. Because no one even thought, what if someone doesn’t want to leave their family to go with complete strangers? What if they can’t find everyone? What if no one gets along? 

They were the universe’s only hope and they had to succeed in doing so. 

But who said that was easy?

Not Universe, that was for sure.


	2. The Heart of a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Universe, Galaxy, Lunar, Infinity and Asteroid find three new chosen ones, but with Lunar getting a weird pull towards one of them and Infinity worried about what's going to happen, things are even more confusing.

Infinity went forever, it was never-ending. It just went on and on and on. 

But, it didn’t matter if you had infinite time, you just never had enough. It keeps getting shorter and shorter even if time never stopped. And if Infinity had all the time in the world, she would spend it with her family. That was all she wanted. But, time was something you used. You could not get more time. You could give and give and give, but what you take would be nothing. 

Yet, here Infinity was, staring out her window with her head bent low and praying to the lord, to god, to the heavens, to Aries, to _anything_ , that she could have more time. So much had happened in the past two months, the car crash, the recovery, the memories forgotten and though they had spent a month relaxing with each other, it wasn’t enough. Infinity knew she was being selfish but soon everything would all disappear, they were adding 20 people to the group and the four were going to separate eventually. 

Infinity didn’t want that to happen but she knew she couldn’t hold fate back. What could she do? Lock everyone in their rooms? Ground them? There weren’t many options that didn’t make her look like she was self-centred. So, Infinity sucked it up and bottled up her emotions, hiding them deep within her.

She put her hands to her side and looked up out the glass. The city skyline at night was almost invisible but lights everywhere filled the sky and the ground. Stars shining above and building lights shimmered below. With all those stars and lights, she hoped at least one had caught her wish. 

Infinity tilted her head up to look for shooting stars though she knew she wasn’t a little kid anymore. A shooting star wouldn’t make a difference, but it made her feel better if there was one. But the sky was just filled with sparkly stars glistening in place. Maybe it was a sign. Telling Infinity that she should enjoy the fact that she’s going to find others like her, she could finally make her family proud. Infinity smiled to herself, maybe finding the others wouldn’t be too bad.

Lunar couldn’t sleep last night which wasn’t unusual to her, she normally couldn’t, but tonight she had a reason for why she couldn’t rest. Lunar felt something missing inside her. It wasn’t a lack of time like Infinity, or a lack of fitting in like Galaxy, or whatever Universe was lacking. It was love. Not the family type but the romance one. 

Lunar didn’t like the thought of love, it didn’t confuse her but instead, it disgusted her. She didn’t have time for love. But that was false. Time kept going and going and going, you always had time. And Lunar had plenty. But, Universe wasn’t interested in love and neither was Infinity so why should she? Galaxy had mentioned falling in love many times, it was when your heart beats faster and your knees become weak and you just want to spend your entire life with that person. Lunar had never felt that before so why was she now?

It had started like any other day. 

Galaxy woke up bright and early and basically dragged Universe out of bed as well, who complained very loudly that Infinity stirred and found herself making breakfast. Lunar woke up when she wanted to which would normally be ten minutes after the others. Sometimes though, Lunar forgets to close her blinds and the sun wakes her up around the same time as Galaxy, which is awfully early

Infinity would serve breakfast, which was always cereal since Infinity could not cook at all. Universe tried to take over breakfast but for a whole week, the four ate sugary toaster waffles until Lunar had literally pushed her waffles off the table. Lunar was next but she had forgotten to buy ingredients so they all starved for the morning. That was the last time Lunar cooked for them. Galaxy just handed the reins back to Infinity, not even wanting to give it a shot. 

But now they had Asteroid as well. No one complained about that but Infinity felt the bond between Universe, Lunar, Infinity and Galaxy weaken. Galaxy spent her free time showing Asteroid around the house which was pretty useless since they would be leaving soon anyway. Universe would share plans and ask Asteroid if she was comfortable with it. Lunar wasn’t a big fan of Asteroid. She didn’t think she was untrustworthy but Lunar wasn’t going to warm up anytime soon.

Infinity didn’t hate Asteroid. Hate was a strong word, it was more she disliked Asteroid. Infinity wasn’t the type to roll her eyes at any comment Asteroid said or leave the room if she entered, Infinity just kept a fair distance between the two and she made sure Asteroid knew it was there. 

Galaxy could tell Infinity was not impressed with Asteroid. Sure, she would doze off during meetings or sometimes be so energetic it gave you a headache, but Asteroid was one of them. Okay, so Galaxy favoured Asteroid most times and took her side when they voted on things, even if Asteroid was wrong. But, Galaxy felt the connection she had with Asteroid. It wasn’t a friendship, they were soulmates. Even if Asteroid didn’t feel it, Galaxy was going to prove it.

Universe knew Galaxy was eyeing Asteroid. It was obvious and how Asteroid had not noticed was shocking. Galaxy would purposely change seats, talk to Asteroid, use all her time to hang with her. Universe was resisting the urge to yell at Galaxy to just...stop. You can’t get back the time you spent chasing someone who didn’t even give you a second look. Galaxy was digging herself a hole that kept getting bigger and bigger for someone who didn’t even seem to want her love. 

But, Asteroid had seen all of Galaxy’s small hints, she just chooses to ignore them. Asteroid didn’t have a great childhood. Her family was loving, kind, and she had some friends that always had her back but this one kid was Asteroid’s dream girlfriend. They dated for a little while until the girl cheated on her. It wasn’t big, just a kiss, but Asteroid didn’t accept any excuse or apology. That girl had lost Asteroid’s complete trust when she liked her so much. Asteroid didn’t want to make the same mistake twice.

The problem wasn’t Asteroid’s trust issues, it was that she just couldn’t see the way Galaxy looks at her when she doesn’t notice. Or how Galaxy’s mocha brown eyes lit up every time Asteroid chats with her. The way Galaxy moves to sit next to Asteroid at breakfast, lunch, and dinner and even during their free time. Galaxy clearly wasn’t using Asteroid. It was real. Asteroid just had her head stuck in the past. 

But there was nothing anyone could do about this situation so they got ready for the day as usual. Asteroid ate Lucky Charms with Galaxy then the five got dressed and were ready for the day ahead. Some more than others. Universe and Infinity weren’t sure while Galaxy was practically out the door. Lucy and Asteroid were mysteries, both of their zodiac signs being secretive. But, it would all turn out alright. Hopefully.

They continued down the same path they went on yesterday but going further, passing the point where they met Asteroid. Asteroid seemed to shrink into herself and press herself closer to the four of us, almost wanting to leave the place behind. No one questioned her and they kept walking but concerned looks were given to Asteroid, though she ignored every single one. 

Tension rose between the group, no one speaking. Universe was fidgeting with her hands as Galaxy tried to think of conversation starters, but what do you say in this situation? Suddenly, it felt like they were pulled through a portal and once they passed the odd feeling, they realised Asteroid’s town had faded away. The modern buildings were now tradition, big homes with tiled walls and wind chimes hanging off the edge of the low hanging roofs. Piles of teenagers dashed in front of them and all of them were laughing, but one. 

She didn’t seem like someone who was afraid of their thoughts, unlike Universe, but just shy and too scared to join the others. The girl was around their age, maybe a few months younger than Lunar, Universe guessed. Universe could only see the left side of the girl but at once, the girl spun around to face them, everyone gasping with shock.

Hanging around her neck was a necklace. Glittering in the sunlight, the radiance bouncing off the silver-like metal. A smile made its way onto her face and her eyes sparkled with ease and comfort. But no one was staring at her face, other than Lunar, their eyes were stuck looking at the necklace. Because, it wasn’t any ordinary necklace, no, hanging off the chain was the Pisces symbol- two fish. 

Lunar coughed and everyone broke their gaze away. The girl blushed a bright rose pink before she dropped her gaze to her feet. She shuffled around a bit but Universe slid up next to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her the biggest smile, hoping it makes the girl feel comfortable. 

Everyone knows Pisces and Cancer have a great relationship so the girl instantly relaxes under the touch of Universe. Lunar feels herself hiss at Universe, regretting not getting there first and comforting this really cute Pisces. _Wait, what?_ Lunar pushed all these thoughts into the back of her mind and just focused on the present and their goal, making this Pisces girl join their side. 

Universe then spoke, taking her hand off the girl’s shoulder, “My name is Universe. I am assuming you are also one of The Chosen Ones? You do have one of the special necklaces that all 24 of us have.”

The girl glances down at the necklace hanging around her neck before looking back up at Universe. “Yeah…”

Silence drifts past the small group before Solar seems to startle herself, “Where are my manners! My name is Solar Aquila Polaris. My grandmother told me to come out here and “make friends” since I’m considered a loner, but I wasn’t expecting to meet you guys! Oh, this is so exciting!”

Solar sprinted up to Universe and gave her a tight hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Solar let go, the huge smile still on her face. Universe was breathing heavily but gave back a small grin. When Universe was fine again, she held her hand out toward Solar. She took it acceptable.

“Guess we’re doing formal greetings. Well, I’m Universe Lupus Twila. And these are my sister’s,” Universe let’s go of Solar’s hand and pointed to the shortish girl with wavy red locks and mocha brown eyes, “that’s Galaxy Vulpecula Twils,” Galaxy gives a short wave to Solar, “and there’s Infinity Equuleus Twila,” the twenty-year-old with straight light brown hair and green eyes smiles a bit,” and finally, Lunar Corvus Twila,” the 17-year-old with long black hair and blackish purple eyes stares up at Solar, her cheeks turning a slight pink before looking away.

Solar beams at the name, “Hey! Your name is like mine! But the opposite!” Lunar nods, not caring much but Solar jumps in joy, “This is so cool” 

Solar grabs Lunar’s pale hands, still grinning. Lunar blushes and pulls her hands back and shrinks back into the small group. Solar doesn’t seem to notice and instead starts walking away from the others. Universe glances towards Galaxy who shrugs, confused on what just happened in front of them. Solar turns back around when no follows her, motioning us forward.

“Come on! This way, I think I know where another chosen one is. Her name’s Comet or something like that. But she has a necklace like mine so let’s go!” 

Solar is pushing through clumps of people, allowing her feet to lead the way because she knows this town like the back of her hand. We pass through small narrow streets before stopping at this one small, cottage that was the only southern style house in the area. It had a white wood roof, white wood on the borders of the windows and grand white wood doors, and wood painted light blue for the outside walls. 

Solar strolls up to the door, the rest of us cowering behind her, unsure of what to do. She knocks three times and then takes a step back. Footsteps were heard inside the house, getting louder as they got closer, and then the door in front of Solar swung open to reveal another girl who seemed to be older than Solar, around maybe a year older than Universe and Galaxy. 

This girl had short, stringy blonde hair that ended after her ears, caramel brown eyes, and was wearing a simple teal shirt with full-length black leggings with white sneakers on her feet. Hanging around her neck was the same necklace but with two scales, balancing each other equally. They had just found a Libra. 

“Solar, who are all these people? And why are they all looking at me like that?” The girl, who Universe assumed was Comet, pointed at us. 

Galaxy and the others glance away, but Solar scoffs and steps in front of Comet, placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. “They are like us, Comet. We’ve found them. See, they have similar necklaces.”

“Oh,” Comet replies, her cheeks tinting a light pink before forcing a cough, “Well, I’m Comet and a Libra. Um, sorry about that earlier.”

Universe brushes it off and so do Galaxy and Infinity. Lunar though doesn’t like how close Comet and Solar seem. It shouldn’t bother Lunar but now it does. If it was Asteroid, this wouldn’t happen at all. But, maybe Galaxy would act like this. Lunar hopes she isn’t falling in love with Solar. 

Lunar accidentally groans out loud and everyone turns to stare at her. She fakes a cough to pretend that was what she was doing the whole time and the attention draws away from her. Comet pushes her door open more so they all can see into the foyer. Comet and Solar share a look, making Lunar growl silently from the back, and Solar calls for everyone to come in. 

Stepping through the doorway and suddenly everyone falls through to the ground as the same odd feeling from before comes back. Gazing up from the floor, Galaxy realises they are not where they used to be. Comet’s cute cottage is gone and they are now in a restaurant. 

Before anyone can speak, a voice cuts through their thoughts, “Can I get you a table?”

They all spin around to face a girl around the same age as Universe, her cobalt blue eyes switching between the eight of them, “For eight?”

This girl has long, dark brown hair with two hair clips and brown skin. She is wearing a long-sleeved dark green sweater with the sleeves rolled up, a white shirt underneath. Black leggings hugged her waist nicely and an apron was slung around her neck, the ribbon tied around her back.

Infinity nodded and the girl directed them to a table in the back with eight seats and placed a bunch of menus down. Once everyone sat down, the waitress took a pad of paper out and a pen and scribbled something down on it.

“Atlantic.” She said, placing the pad down so we could see the name- Atlantic- written down on it in messy handwriting, “My name is Atlantic and I will be your waitress for today. I’ll let you look at your menus.”

Galaxy raises her hand so Atlantic doesn’t stop leaving, “Hold on, this may seem like a weird question but, where are we?” 

Atlantic raises her eyebrow but answers, “We’re in Sydney, Australia. And- hold on, are you the chosen ones?” She points at Universe’s necklace, being the only one who forgot to quickly tuck it into her shirt when they got here.

Universe scratches the back of her neck, panicking inside but Atlantic continues, “Oh my god, I should’ve known! I didn’t know when I would meet them but, oh, please order whatever you want, it’s on the house.”

Comet this time speaks, “No, it’s okay. Really.”

“Ugh,” Atlantic groans, hitting her head with her hand, “Should’ve said this first: well, I’m also a chosen one.”

“What?” Everyone shouts, confused.

“Yeah, a Sagittarius.” Atlantic pulls her necklace out from below her shirt and it’s true. There hanging on the silver chain is the arrow and bow pendant- the Sagittarius symbol, “Sorry, always forget to mention that at the start.”

Atlantic disappears for a moment, voices are heard in the back before Atlantic reappears with another chair that she places at the side of the table and she takes a seat. It’s quiet for a few seconds before Universe speaks up, “I’m Universe, 15, and these are my sisters, Galaxy, 15, Lunar, 17, and Infinity, 20.” Universe points to the three and they give a few small waves and half-smiles. 

Asteroid goes next, “I’m Asteroid and I’m 14.”

Comet is about to introduce herself when Solar interrupts, “My name is Solar Aquila Polaris and I’m 16 ½.” 

Comet rolls her eyes at Solar before telling her name and age, “I’m Comet and I’m 15 ½.” 

Atlantic nods and then informs us of how old she is, “You already know my name but I’m 15 ½, just like you Comet.”   
Another silence drifts between the group before Galaxy mumbles something, “Well, what are we gonna do now?” 

No one responds to the question, unsure of what to do. Universe, Lunar, Galaxy, and Infinity’s house is far behind them and they have no idea how to get back to wherever Comet and Solar lived. They were stuck here. It wasn’t a problem, they could probably find some sort of hotel to stay until they continued the search. 

“We have some extra rooms here at the restaurant if you want to rest here instead of going on a hunt for a hotel. I sleep here as well too.” Atlantic voices to the other seven in the team. 

Not really having any other choice, they all agree and Atlantic guides them all to the three extra bedrooms, two beds in each. Universe and Galaxy and Infinity decide to room together, Galaxy getting the short end of the stick, having to sleep on the floor. Comet and Asteroid had really bonded and formed a friendship, being two air signs and all, and choose to have a sleepover. That leaved Lunar and Solar to share the last bedroom. Solar didn’t mind but Lunar was distressed. How was she supposed to sleep in the same room as the person she was crushing on?

Despite her pleas and demands for Universe or anyone to switch with her, Lunar still found herself abandoned with Solar. They all ate lunch at the restaurant, talked for the afternoon and made plans, then ate dinner before heading up for bed. Lunar quickly changed into her pyjamas in the single bathroom and dashed under her sheets, muttering a small goodnight to Solar. Lunar found herself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Solar’s small murmurs and snores no matter how hard Lunar tried to force that girl out of her head. But Lunar was deep in love, so far she just had to accept the fact Solar was the one her heart wanted.

Universe in the other room had discovered sleep quite easily spite the fact she normally didn’t sleep well in new environments on the first night. She could tell Galaxy would tossing and turning all night and that Infinity was fast asleep far before Universe did. Universe was glad they found another chosen one but its was all going so fast. They had located three others today and they were supposed to get twenty-four in total? Universe was scared and nervous at the same time, though she knew others were too. She would just have to deal with it.

Galaxy couldn’t sleep. She would spot the dreamland but it would suddenly disappear into the surrounding fog and Galaxy would be lost again, just going round and round in circles. The reason for this was because Asteroid and Comet were getting awfully close, even settling on rooming together. Galaxy was an air sign too, so why didn’t Asteroid like her or feel any connection to her. Was something wrong with her? Was Comet just a friend or something more? Did Galaxy even have a chance with Asteroid, was this a sign to just step away and take a hint? Galaxy thought it was all three but she wasn’t going to give up just yet. They were soulmates, she felt the pull and she knows Asteroid did too. Why didn’t Asteroid want her?

Atlantic was worried, she didn’t expect to meet them so soon and so many at once! It was kind of overwhelming but at least she could get a good nights sleep in her own bedroom and not with a bunch of strangers. She knew she would get to know them better but it was taking so long, she didn’t even know anyone's backstory or birthday. Fine, she knew their zodiac signs but they all had their necklaces out, it was simple to notice which one they were. Atlantic couldn’t wait to not feel like she was being forced to be friends with random people who teleported into her family’s restaurant in the middle of the day from who no’s where. Atlantic could hardly wait for tomorrow though the afraid part of her was still there in the background.

Infinity was the first asleep for two reasons: a) she was exhausted from the day they just had and if anyone told you they weren’t, they were lying and b) she always found getting to sleep easy. But inside, Infinity felt this whole quest to find everyone would go up in flames. Infintity knew not everyone would want to follow fate and let it decide what to do, they wanted to do things their way or independently. And not everyone would want to join them because who would want to leave their family for a bunch of complete strangers to go fight a war or save the universe again? Infinity didn't want to and she definitely didn’t want to be sandwiched in the middle of this mess but here she was. Because no one has a choice in the end.

All eight of them rest peacefully that night, some more than others. And while some didn’t want to stop the search for others to sleep, others wished they didn’t have to wake up the next day and go on a journey for the rest of their team. They were scared, nervous, excited, and worried. They were just children who weren’t even old enough to drink or adopt a child and some couldn’t even adopt a fish at a pet shop. They didn’t seem ready but only a couple knew they were supposed to figure out all of this on the way. They weren’t supposed to know all the answers at the start, what’s the point of that? It would be like a map but telling you exactly where the treasure was. It was useless and no fun. The reason for this whole search was to bond and make friends. 

They were going to have to trust in destiny and let fate guide them the rest of the way.

But who said that was what everyone wanted to do?

Not Infinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and go check out my other books!!!!!!
> 
> There will be more updates soon. 
> 
> Bye!  
> Gabby


End file.
